


an arkadia Christmas

by wonkruwarriors



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 05:58:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonkruwarriors/pseuds/wonkruwarriors
Summary: Lexa tells Clarke about what Christmas really means on earth and lets her take her own Christmas tree back to Arkadia to teach skikru the grounder way of Christmas. Bellamy, Clarke and the crew decorate their first earth Christmas tree.





	an arkadia Christmas

[This takes place in the middle of season 3, when Lexa lets Clarke go home with Octavia after being an ambassor in polis.]

 

 

The day I was going to leave polis was December 21st. I've been here for almost four weeks and I was ready to go home. I look out of the window of the room staring to the view of Polis. I felt the cold breeze blowing in my face and I hear a knock come from my door. "Come in" I shout, I hear the door close and I turn my body around and I see Lexa. "Clarke, are you ready to leave? Octavia is waiting in the hallway." She softly says. I nod and I walk past here and I feel here grab onto my wrist. "Wait." she pauses. "Before you leave, I want to give you a goodbye gift." 

I stand there confused, not knowing what she means. "Since it's December, it means its the month of Christmas. Time to celebrate and spend time with your family and friends. I want you to take a Christmas tree home to arkadia." I give her a small smile. "I'd love that." I softly say.

 

Octavia decided to join Lexa and I to the Christmas tree field. She told me ever year families from each clans visit the Christmas tree field which is in trikru's territory. They take their trees back to their homes and decorate them. I pet the horse that takes us closer to the tree field. "So did you celebrate Christmas when you were up in the sky?" Lexa asks. "We did, but it was nothing like to our ancestors did back on earth. We didn't have a huge grand meal with meat, obviously we didn't have a Christmas tree. We had no Christmas decorations. We did gifts but it was small things, we just made stuff for our family and friends. Christmas to us was being joyful with our family and friends and enjoying a good meal with them too." I say. Lexa nods and takes a deep breath. "We celebrate Christmas because the first commander did, I don't know if it's the same way the ancestors on earth did but it's a pretty special holiday to us. "We all get a Christmas tree, we decorate it with berries, different things we can use as ordaments and we place it in our homes. We all have a big huge meal on Christmas and Christmas morning we exchange gifts to our family and friends." Lexa quietly says. "Wow that sounds like a much better Christmas then what we had on the ark." Octavia smirks.

 

We finally stop and all three of us hops down from our horses. Lexa walks up to a trikru grounder and shakes his hand. "It’s nice kom meet yu samuel. I’m hir kom klark chon ste our skaikru ambassor en indras second okteivia chon ste seintaim skaikru." The grounder smiles and then bows at Lexa. "Chit brings yu hir heda en how can ai help?" The grounder asks. Lexa puts her hands behind her back and the grounder stands up. "I’m hir kom help klark pick out a christmas tri as a leidon gift kom bring back kom skaikru." Lexa says proudly. The grounder nods again. "Clarke, Octavia come." Lexa shouts. I walk towards her and she follows. "You can pick out any tree that you like. Lexa promises. I nod and I start to look around. "There has to be hundreds of trees to pick from." I say. I see octavia looking at a tree in a distance. "You know when you'll find the tree you love" Lexa implies.

 

I look around a bit searching for a tree to my liking until I spot one in the far distance. I run up to it and give it a look. It's not too wide and it's not too tall. "Octavia" I shout. I see Octavia run up to me. I rub my hands on the tree branches. "What about this one?" I ask. Octavia grins a bit, and then nods. "It's perfect." she softly says. Lexa pops around the corner. "Find one you like? she asks. I nod. "Great, ill have Samuel cut it down for you. Lexa walks up to the grounder again. "Samuel, kodon down disha won beja." The grounder nods and grabs his saw. 

 

"While you were looking around, I grabbed some things you could use as ornaments and some berries you can use to hang up on the trees they're all in this bag." Lexa says. I shake my head and give her a small smile. "Thank you, I don't have anything to give you as a gift." I say. Lexa shakes her head. "My pleasure Clarke you don't need to give anything to me." she pauses. "We hooked up a wagon to helios's which will hold the Christmas tree." 

Octavia nods and walks over to her horse and gets on. "Thank you for letting me stay in polis, I guess this is goodbye for now" I say. Lexa grins at me "I'm glad you enjoyed your stay, this is goodbye for now, Merry Christmas Clarke." she softly says. I hop on helios and I turn my back facing Lexa. "Merry Christmas Lexa com trikru." I say joyfully. She gives me a soft smile and waves goodbye. 

 

It took Octavia two hours to arrive back to arkadia but we finally made it. The gates open and helios steps into camp. "Hey they're back!" I hear someone shout. I see raven and monty run up to us. I hop off the horse. Raven walks up me and gives me a small hug. "Welcome back I'm glad your home" Raven says. I give her a small smile and then Monty gives me a small hug as well. "Whats that?" He asks pointing at the Christmas tree. "Oh it's a Christmas tree Lexa let me take one home as a goodbye gift, were going to decorate it tonight." I say.

A couple of people walk over and help Octavia get the wagon off from heilios. "I'm going to go freshen up before we decorate tonight" I Say

 

After taking a hot shower we decide to start decorating the Christmas tree. I lean on the wall outside and I feel a blanket being drifted over my arms. I turn around and I see Bellamy he gives me a shy smile. "You finally decided to come home huh?" he asks. I nod. "I'm glad you're home cause I actually missed u being around" he softly says. I turn around so I'm facing him. "Really?" I ask. "Really" he says.

 

"Clarke, Bellamy come over and help us decorate." Octavia shouts. I walk over to the tree with Bellamy following me. I reach into the bag grabbing a berry garland to wrap around the tree. "You wanna help me?" I ask Bellamy. He nods and I grab one side of the garland starting to wrap it around the tree. "I guess were done." Jasper says.  "Not quite yet." I hear someone say in the distance. I realize it's Kane who's talking, he hands me a metal star. "What is this?" I ask. "It's a tree topper we made it earlier today." My mother says. I stand on a stool and place it on the top branch. "Now that's a beauitful view." I say to myself. I step down from the stool and I walk over to Bellamy. Little flurries start falling down the sky. Bellamy smiles at me and cups my face in his hands. "Can I give you something?" He asks. I nod at him. "Sure" I smile. Before I know it he places his lips on me, at first I don't know how to act and I start to kiss him harder. I hear claps in the distance and we pull apart. "Well, well it's about time" Murphy says. 

 

"You think, I thought it never happen. That's why I decided to hang a mistletoe because I knew Bellamy would use it to his advantage." Raven says. I look there shocked. "You planned this?" I ask. Raven nods at me. I feel Bellamy cup my face again. "You know my Christmas wish came true because you came home." He says. I give him a big smile. "You are a gift to me Bellamy and I finally got it" I say then I give him a quick peck on the lips. I lean my head on his chest while we both watch the snow fall and taking in the view of our Christmas tree. "Merry Christmas, Clarke Griffin." Bellamy says and he plants a kiss on my forehead.

 

I'd have to admit Christmas on earth is surely beautiful.

 

 


End file.
